Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a multi-carrier modulation technique that has been widely used in communications systems, such as broadband multicarrier communications systems. It has many advantages such as high spectral efficiency, resiliency to radio frequency (RF) interference, lower multi-path distortion, and high bit rates. However, OFDM suffers high out-of-band (OOB) radiation due to the use of square pulses on subcarriers, which prohibits efficient use of spectrum. It is desirable to develop systems and methods that reduce or avoid the OOB radiation in OFDM systems.